Fluorescence imaging in deep biological tissue can provide important information regarding tissue structure, function, and dysfunction. However, some previous fluorescence imaging techniques are limited in penetration depth and/or spatial resolution due to strong light scattering in deep tissue. Some previous fluorescence imaging techniques are also limited in signal-to-noise ratio (SNR). As a result, such methods can have reduced effectiveness for many tissue biology and/or clinical applications.
Therefore, there exists a need for improved systems and methods for high-resolution imaging, particularly for imaging deep biological tissue.